kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Brace
The is one of Kamen Rider Drive's transformation devices. In this case, being the device that holds Drive's Shift Cars as a remote for his Drive Driver. Initally used by Protodrive, it was inherited for the completed Drive, first tested by Kiriko Shijima before Shinnosuke Tomari was recruited to become the new Drive. On two separate instances, duplicate Shift Braces were manifested by Roidmude 027 and Tenjuro Banno, who both copied Drive's data to become Fake Drive and Gold Drive respectively. Gold Drive's version is fully-colored jet-black in comparison to the original. After the destruction of Gold Drive and the Sigma Circular, Drive's Shift Brace is the last of the Kamen Rider arsenal locked beneath the Drive Pit alongside Krim Steinbelt himself, with Shinnosuke handing it over to Krim's hologram personally. In a possible future, the Shift Brace is used by the future Drive, Eiji Tomari, before being taken along with the Drive Driver by the Paradox Roidmude who uses it to become Dark Drive. Functionality To transform, the user turns the key on the Drive Driver and rotates a Type Change Shift Car into its Lever Mode before inserting it forwardly into the Shift Brace via the . Once the Shift Car is set, the user must hold the car and lift it up and down back into the Shift Landing Panel to finish the transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Drive, right after the Drive Driver announces and the corresponding Type used. The only Shift Cars usable to Drive when he is not transformed are the ones that change his Type forms. After transforming with a Type Change Shift Car, the user has the option to switch between different other Shift Cars. To do so, the user must turn the Advanced Ignition, pull the used Shift Car out, convert the new Shift Car to Lever Mode, insert it back into the Shift Brace, and repeat the same lifting action. This would change the base Shift Tire from the Type, or any previous Shift Tire used before, and cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. If the Shift Car that is being used is lifted at least once, the user will be given a power boost, while the Drive Driver says either the Type used if a Type Change Shift Car is currently in use (ex. "Type Formula" would be "Formula") or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car (ex. "Hooking Wrecker" would be "Wrecker") or the number designation of a Pit Crew Shift Car (ex. "Formula 02" would be "02"). Depending on the amount of times it is lifted, the Drive Driver repeats itself that many times, up to three, while also initiating different functions. To initiate a finishing attack, Drive must turn the Advanced Ignition and press the red button on the Shift Brace, located next to the Advanced Ignition, which makes the Drive Driver announce with a revving noise being looped. Lifting the Shift Car afterwards would then give Drive an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. Though in the case of Shift Dead Heat, which doesn't have a Lever Mode, the Drive Driver instead just announces when the Igniter is pressed. Drive may now release the power gained in any way he wishes, unless the Shift Car does not comply. This is shown when Drive couldn't utilize the Dream Vegas Shift Car's Full Throttle, as he didn't get a jackpot. In order to have the Drive Driver cancel the transformation, Drive must remove the Shift Car currently placed in the Shift Brace and press the Igniter. Sometimes, after a victorious battle, the Drive Driver would say as a compliment to the user's great job. While Drive is in civilian form, the Shift Brace can either act as a navigator or receive messages. At the same time, the Shift Brace is able to have a physical examination for its user. It can also somehow act as a watch for Drive. When Tenjuro Banno is in possession of the Banno Driver, the Shift Brace is not a part of the transformation. Instead, it appears once he fully transforms into Gold Drive and only allows him to channel either his own power or the exploited weapon he hijacks. Once Gold Drive steals a Shift Car or Signal Bike, he can load them into his Shift Brace and press the Igniter, allowing him to exploit their powers through either his combat techniques or one of his hijacked weapons. In one instance, he uses the stolen Signal Tomarle to activate the hijacked Zenrin Shooter's Full Throttle attack. Design The Shift Brace is composed of the following parts: * - A multipurpose panel used to insert Shift Cars into. It reads the abilities and information of each Shift Car, which it then transfers to the Tridoron or Drive Driver. dditionally, it can also extract enemy information from inserted Viral Cores. * - A red button used to activate finishing moves. When pressed, the Drive Driver will recognise the button operation, shifting its internal systems into standby mode, slowly accumulating and storing compressed energy to release at any time. After pressing the Igniter, finishing moves are activated by lifting the Shift Car. * - A band that fixes the Shift Brace onto somebody's arm. It utilises highly flexible alloys that have been thinly compressed in ints construction, allowing for comfort without falling off. * - A rail-guard in front of the Shift Landing Panel. It protects inserted Shift Cars from any unnecessary damage. * - A sensor within the Shift Brace that recognises when the user lifts up the Shift Car, sending this data to the Drive Driver via optical signals, allowing transformation, finishing moves, etc. Gallery - Normal= SWITH THE CAR!.png|Shinnosuke changes Shift Speed from Machine Mode to... Drive SC Levermode.png|Lever Mode before... SETTING IN SHIFTBRACE.PNG|inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace and... SPEED LIFT UP.png|lifting it until the Shift Car hits the Chrome Guard Bumper where... SPEED PUT BACK DOWN.png|he proceeds to push it back down, causing his Drive Driver's screen to display the word "Go" so that... DRIVE WHEEL TRACKS.png|a series of tire track projections can surround Shinnosuke as... RED WHEEL TRACKS.png|they glow red and form the G-Driving Suit while... Drive Transformation effect.png|the armor merges with Shinnosuke's body and... COVER IN RED RAY.png|covers him in a red light before... TIRE CREATING!.png|Tridoron materializes and shoots out the Type Speed Tire from its front wheel so that... DORAIBU! TAIPU SPIIDO.png|it can attach across his torso, thus completing his transformation into Drive Type Speed - Dead Heat= SideCarDrive.jpg|Drive changes Shift Dead Heat from Sidecar Mode to... TDHHenshin1.png|Shift Car Mode before inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace so that... TDHHenshin2.png|the Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid can shoot electricity into his Drive Driver's screen, causing... TDHHenshin3.png|Drive to enter the Dead Zone state while... TDHHenshin4.png|the Type Speed Tire flies away from his torso so that... TDHHenshin5.png|a set of tire projections can shoot out and... TDHHenshin6.png|become the DH Kourin where it materializes the armor around Drive as... TDHHenshin7.png|the Kourin Signal separates into various pieces while... TDHHenshin8.png|the Type Dead Heat Tire appears for it to... TDHHenshin9.png|attach across his torso before the armor merges with his body in order to... TDHHenshin10.png|release a lot of electricity, thus... TDHHenshin11.png|completing his transformation into Drive Type Dead Heat - Tridoron= FIRE ALL ENGINE!.png|Shinnosuke activates Shift Tridoron by pressing the button marked "DRIVE" before... TTRIHenshin1.png|inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace and... TTRIHenshin2.png|lifting it until the Shift Car hits the Chrome Guard Bumper where he pushes it back down, causing... TTRIHenshin3.png|Shift Tridoron to shoot a laser into his Drive Driver's screen where it displays the word "Go" with... TTRIHenshin4.png|a bright red "R" symbol followed afterwards so that... TTRIHenshin5.png|a set of tire tracks can surround Shinnosuke as Tridoron begins to glow where... TTRIHenshin6.png|it gets ready to separate and... TTRIHenshin7.png|form Type Tridoron's armor while... TTRIHenshin8.png|all of the Shift Cars fly around Shinnosuke to be absorbed into his Shift Brace as... TTRIHenshin9.png|the armor merges with his body along with... TTRIHenshin10.png|the Type Tridoron Tire materializing and... TTRIHenshin11.png|attaching itself across his left shoulder, thus... Drive Ep 33.png|completing his transformation into Drive Type Tridoron }} - Abilities= - Wild= OVERWILD.png|Type Wild: Over Wild (Shoulder checking) Rumble Smasher extending.jpg|Type Wild Dump: Extending drill stab Drive has you all tied up.jpg|Type Wild Wrecker: Snaring cable - Technic= Type Technic's Precision Power.jpg|Type Technic: Combat precision Type Technic's Analyzing Ability.jpg|Type Technic: Machine analyzing Type Technic's Dual Vision.jpg|Type Technic: Secondary vision Ladder Expander raising.jpg|Type Technic Braver: Lifting claw So THERE's the Gravity.png|Type Technic Gravity: Gravitational well KRD - I WAS FROZEN TODAY!.jpg|Type Technic Winter: Freezing wind - Dead Heat= KR Drive's Dead Zone.jpg|Type Dead Heat: Dead Zone DeadHeatDrive Tire energy.png|Type Dead Heat: Energy tire manifestation Dead Heat in SHA.png|Type Dead Heat: Super Heavy Acceleration resistance - Formula= Formula Acceleration.png|Type Formula: Monstrous acceleration Faster than a speeding missile.jpg|Type Formula: Over G-Force running speed TF Burning Rubber.png|Type Formula: Spinning drift movement Formula Airbending.png|Type Formula: Wind manipulation Formula in SHA.png|Type Formula: Super Heavy Acceleration resistance Formula tire rotation.png|Type Formula: Tire rotation defense Formula slashing.png|Type Formula: Fast slashing with the Handle-Ken F01 fullspeed running.png|Type Formula Mantarn: Nitro boosted running speed F01 booster punch.jpg|Type Formula Mantarn: Nitro boosted fast punching F01 BOOM!.jpg|Type Formula Mantarn: Dynamite throwing F02 Jacky extend.png|Type Formula Jacky: Floor jack extending Jacky Catapult.png|Type Formula Jacky: Floor jack boosting F03 Full Throttle.png|Type Formula Sparner: High-speed tire rotation Sparner Projectile.png|Type Formula Sparner: High-speed rotation tire launching Formula F03 Acceleration.png|Type Formula Sparner: Superhuman speed - Tridoron= Tire Fusion Dance.jpg|Type Tridoron: Tire Blending Twounkowntires.png|Type Tridoron: All Tire Blending Three tires defending.jpg|Type Tridoron: Energy tire defense Rapid the Freeze!.jpg|Type Tridoron: Rapid pulley rotation Type Tridoron guard barrier.png|Type Tridoron: Energy barrier Type Tridoron fast speed.png|Type Tridoron: Fast movement Attack123 dulicaption.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Duplication Four Drive lunching Spike.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Spike launching Four fire tornado.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Fire tornado manifestation People Saver Cage.jpg|Type Tridoron People Saver: Simultaneous trapping and lifting CQ Civilian.png|Type Tridoron People Saver: Healing syringes CQ Heart.png|Type Tridoron People Saver: Damaging syringes Koujigenbar drifting.png|Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar: Spinning drift movement Koujigenbar Drill attack.png|Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar: Enhanced drill thrusting - Fruits= Fruity Slashing.png|Type Fruits: Enhanced double slashing - High Speed= High Speed Diamond Guard.png|Type High Speed: Strong diamond-like armor HS DV Money attack.png|Type High Speed Vegas: Coin shooting Drive HS MMF Fireattack.png|Type High Speed Flare: Flame scorching-enhanced striking - Special= DTS_Electric_Slash.png|Type Special: Enhanced Handle-Ken slashing DTS_Defending.png|Type Special: Energy barrier defending DTS_Speedup.png|Type Special: Superhuman Shingou-Ax speed slash TypeSpecialvsParadox.jpg|Type Special: Electiric-based punch }} - Protodrive= ProtoDrive punching.png|Acceleration and fast punching ProtoDrive memory reading.png|Low Beam Eye - Fake Drive= I.D. Weapon Copy.png|Type Speed: Weapon manifestation ImitationDrive FirePunch.png|Type Speed Flare: Fire-enhanced striking - Gold Drive= Gold_Drive_Weapon_Hijacking.png|Weapon hijacking GD Fireball.png|Fireball manifestation GD Barrier.png|Energy barrier GD Teleportation.png|Digital teleportation GD Wave.png|Guard wall GD Paralysis.png|Paralysis wave GD Lancer.png|Energy lancer GD Electricity.png|Electricity shooting - Dark Drive= Dark Drive scanning.png|Type Next: Status analyzing Dark Drive ball.png|Type Next: Energy ball manifestation - Heart= KR Heart Dead Zone.png|Type Miracle: Dead Zone KR Heart Punch.png|Type Miracle: Enhanced punch power Medic Kakimazerl.png|Type Miracle: Electical tentacles manifestation Brain Kakimazerl.png|Type Miracle: Poisonous tentacle shock }} - Finishers= - Miscellaneous= - Protodrive= -Over-Time- Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission - Type Zero -C1F75C19-.mkv snapshot 10.44 -2015.02.13 01.26.53-.jpg|A Bat Viral Core placed within Protodrive's Shift Brace - Fake Drive= Roidmude027.png|Roidmude 027 about to transform with copied versions of the Drive Driver and Shift Brace - Gold Drive= Gold Drive Tomarle.png|Signal Tomarle placed within Gold Drive's Shift Brace - Heart= Second SB Hologram.png|The second Shift Brace displaying an identikit of Roidmude 5886's human form. }} }} Notes *The Shift Brace resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter. *If a Viral Core is used in the DX Shift Brace, instead of reading it like normal, it causes the Drive Driver to announce . **However, in episode 0, Protodrive is able to read the memories of defeated Roidmudes by inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace. The Drive Driver will only announce "Dangerous" if a damaged Viral Core is used, otherwise it will play the memories without making any announcement. Considering Chase's true form as a Roidmude, Proto-Zero, this was a function exclusive to Protodrive. *Unlike the Drive Driver, Shinnosuke is rarely ever shown taking off the Shift Brace ever since he started wearing it in episode 1. The first time he removed it was in episode 27, where he was suspended from transforming by Mitsuhide Nira after being tricked into attacking a disguised Brain. However, In Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!, it was seen off his wrist when Shinnosuke was back at the Drive Pit but he was never seen removing it. Eventually, he finally took it off for the last time in episode 47 when he returned it to Krim (Hologram). External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Shift Brace Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Bracelet device